


He Loves You

by beckdarkthrone



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Christian Slater - Freeform, Dark Elliot Alderson, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drugs, Elliot Alderson - Freeform, F/M, Joey Badass, Morphine, Mr Robot (TV) - Freeform, Mr Robot - Freeform, Mr Robot Spoilers, Prison mention, Self Harm, Suicide mention, Withdrawal Mention, rami malek - Freeform, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckdarkthrone/pseuds/beckdarkthrone
Summary: Elliot's new girlfriend gets to meet the one secret Elliot wasn't sure he was ever ready to tell someone... Until he met her.
Kudos: 6





	He Loves You

We sit on the couch in a comfortable silence, passing the joint back and forth.  
"I have something to tell you" Elliot says quickly in a mad rush, still staring at the ceiling.  
I roll my head slightly to look at him "mmm?" I respond, a little bit too high for any other interaction.

Elliot breathes deeply and forces himself to sit up and look in the direction of me but still not directly in my eyes - as Elliot does. He is suddenly serious.  
"Ok, so we have been together for a while... And I am sorry I haven't told you, but I didn't know how to tell you, but I will not.." he mutters, his hands fidgeting in his lap.  
I to force myself to sit upright and and cross my legs facing him, incredibly confused.

"What the fuck are you saying man?" I question, inhaling on the joint and passing it to him. He takes a light hold of fit but breathes deeply again.  
"Ok, so you know how... Sometimes... I forget shit? And I act real fucked up? Agitated and violent?" Elliot asks me, but still avoiding eye contact.  
I nod slowly, he is right. Sometimes he just doesn't seem like himself, I normally explain his weirdness as drugs or sleep deprivation, he is lucky to get to sleep every 2 days at the moment, and when he does it is a very light sleep.  
"Well..." he continues quietly, pulling me out of my own thoughts.  
"Um... there's a reason, for that...It's uh..." he mutters, suddenly more anxious that usual, twisting the joint in his fingers but not inhaling. 

"Dude what the fuck, spit it out" I snap, frustrated and confused. What the fuck is he going on about?  
"Ok... I have a different person inside me, a different life, personality. It's not me. It's him. and sometimes, I am him." Elliot gushes, his eyes focused on a loose thread on the couch we lounge on. What? The fuck?

"Fuck I don't know how to explain it to her man... Yeah yeah I know I know..." Elliot whispers after a minute. Not to me, however, he is now looking slightly behind me.  
"Were you just talking to... him?" I question, looking behind me to see what he is looking at. Nothing. He nods.  
"Please explain Elliot, I'm so confused" I whine, trying to catch his attention again.  
"Maybe I'll have him explain.. I'll show you. He is better with words than me anyway..." Elliot huffs.

He sits back on the couch, and places his hands on his knees, closing his eyes. I watch closely, curious.  
He sits like that for a minute or so, breathing calmly and steadily. Suddenly he opens his eyes, and looks straight at me.  
Elliot never keeps eye contact like this. 

"Well, it's about fucking time he let me meet you" Elliot says, with a dark smirk. Rigid with confusion, I stare at him, mouth open.  
"Who are you? You aren't Elliot" I finally enquire, gathering myself again.  
He laughs "smart one you. No. No I am not Elliot" he says, grabbing a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Lighting up, he laughs again.  
"You can call me... Mr robot. That's what he calls me anyway. creative little fucker"  
He puts his hand out as an offer to shake mine.  
"And you are?" He asks me, waiting. 

I don't shake it, still frozen with confusion, and now a little bit of fear.  
"He hasn't told you about me?" I enquire.  
Mr Robot frowns at my lack of manners and sighs, putting his hand back in his pocker.  
"Yes, he has. But when you're around, he buries me. Far away, so I don't get to come and go as I please and ruin any uh...moments you may be having. It is annoying frankly. It was better when I just had him to worry about, now it is like I have you to worry about" he rambles, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.  
I sit back and observe his body language.  
It is Elliot, but it just doesn't... Seem like him. His voice is deeper, his stance is more confident, and he isn't trying to shrink into the background like Elliot does. But, the main difference is in his eyes. He is constantly looking into mine.  
Elliot and I have been dating for nearly a year and he still struggles to maintain any form of eye contact. But i know it has nothing to do with me.  
He never looks Angela or Darlene in their eyes either. That's just Elliot.  
But Mr Robot, has no qualms about staring into your soul.  
"Nevertheless... Thank-you for coming" I say quietly, trying to further the conversation, however still apprehensive of who he really is or what he means for Elliot.  
Is he the reason why Elliot smashes mirrors and gets into fights? The reason why Elliot had to spend months months weening himself off Morphine when he met me, and why I still catch him crying hysterically sometimes? I realise I still have so many questions about Elliot. Does Mr Robot have the answers?

Mr Robot stands up and starts pacing, lighting up another cigarette.  
"All good honey. Now, what can I do for you? Why has HE decided that suddenly I am relevant again?" Mr Robot asks, frustrated.  
I cross my legs on the couch and watch him carefully, like he is a caged animal.  
"Elliot has never told me about you before, and he didn't know how to start. He assumed you would do a better job at explaining" i say quietly.  
Mr Robot stops pacing.  
"Nearly a year together and I was never mentioned Not ONCE? Jesus fucking Christ! Everything I have done for that kid! Since he was 8, I have looked after him. Looked after him in prison. When he was shot. When he was beaten. When he was raped. When he had that terrible withdrawal. When he nearly killed himself? And THAT'S what I get?" Mr Robot rants, throwing his hands angrily into the air before inhaling deeply on his cigarette.  
I stop breathing out of shock. Elliot told me none of this. Nothing. Now that I am starting to get answers, it is truly like i didn't know him at all.  
Mr Robot senses a change in my demeanour, and realises what has happened.  
"Ooohh, he didn't tell you anything? BOY, do I have a lot to spill about our Elliot" Mr Robot laughs, sitting at the computer and spinning on the chair.  
"He.. Tried to kill himself?" I mutter, folding my hands in my lap.  
"Sort of, had a time, date, morphine, place. It was all set to go. He thought that was the only way to get rid of me. Before he realised we needed to work together instead of against each other. I don't think he realises everything that I have done for him. He was being beaten into a bloody pulp in prison for disobeying the warden and accessing the dark web site, but I protected him. I didn't leave him alone when he was convulsing in a motel room bed after stopping his morphine for the first time. I did not leave him when his Dad was..." Mr Robot stops his rant suddenly, casting a look to me.  
"Jesus, you would think I am useless in his life!" he finishes, answering a few of my questions, but really just creating more.  
"Prison..." I mumble, looking down at my lap.  
I know Elliot has a... dark past, and some of it he couldn't tell me because it would put me in a lot of danger, but prison?  
Mr Robot laughs again "he stole flipper." He explains, throwing a look to the bed.  
I look at flipper, who is asleep on Elliot's pillow. What the fuck? 

"Why are you here? Why do you exist?" I snap, wanting some real answers out of this pragmatic man inside of my boyfriends body.  
Suddenly, Mr Robot's eyes darken and his smile disappears.  
"Now, that's not polite." He says quietly, glaring daggers at me.  
I realise i have reached a part of Elliot's brain that he will not tell me about. His childhood. His mother. His dad dying. The abuse. The only reason i discovered there was abuse was because of the small circle shaped scars all over Elliot's upper body.  
old scars. from his mothers cigarettes - but I also assumed that there was much much worse. Which is why Mr Robot must have been created. To protect Elliot. Mr Robot is still glaring at me when I look up to meet his eyes again.  
"I understand... I am very sorry." I whisper, not wanting to press him. If this is the violent side of Elliot, I must keep him calm.  
"Thank-you, for everything you have done for Elliot, be it good or bad" I say sincerely.  
This brightens Mr Robot's mood again, loving the praise.  
"Your'e welcome. Can't say everything I have ever done has been saint-like, but I do my best. We work well together. I miss him when he is gone... And I know he misses me" Mr Robot says, getting up and walking up to me.  
He stands straight in front of me, and leans into my face so we are nose to nose. He smells like Elliot. Cigarettes and clean clothes. But it is not the same. There is something different.  
"Will you miss me?" he asks, smirking coldly, his eyes looking me up and down intently, stopping on my lips briefly before returning directly to my eyes.  
I do not respond, suddenly frightened by the intensity that Mr Robot is looking at me.  
But instantly, there is a sudden change in the air around Elliot.  
He sits back, and he almost retreats within himself before my eyes. That's how I know my Elliot is back.

"Hi" i say to Elliot, smiling slightly.  
He sits on the floor looking up at me, wrapping his arms around his legs.  
"So... You met him" he says quietly, avoiding eye contact, frightened. Of Mr Robot or my reaction, I cannot be sure.  
I nod, "yes... He loves you, you know" I respond.  
Elliot looks up suddenly with a confused look, and then he is deep in thought.  
I watch him for a few minutes before I become to curious about what is going on in that brilliant mind of his.  
"Hey, where are you, where did you go? What are you thinking" I pry lightly.  
This snaps him back to the present.  
"He... loves me" Elliot mumbles in a monotone voice.  
"Yes" i reply simply.  
"He loves me..." Elliot says again, contemplating the meaning of this.  
"He does protect you, he uh... Told me about some of the... Circumstances he has had to save you from in the past..." i describe carefully, not wanting to upset him.  
Elliot realises what i mean "oh, I didn't want to frighten you with the shit I have done..."  
I slide off the couch and sit on the floor next to him, grabbing both of his cold hands.  
"You wont ever frighten me, man. I just met another person that is within you, that takes over you" I laugh reassuringly.  
"I wont leave you, ever."  
Elliot looks into my eyes for a millisecond before staring at the floor again.  
"Ok..." he whispers. But I can see a ghost a smile on his lips. He believes me. Finally, he believes me.


End file.
